


#37

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rizzles. Back seat of frosts car at night after a long day of being on the field. Make it sneaky & high emotion :))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	#37

It was so late that there was practically no one on the road, and Frost was fighting to keep his eyes open. Jane knew she should have called a uni instead of letting him drive, but then Maura had insisted she sit in the backseat with her and she couldn’t bring herself to argue. 

It was freezing, their breath hanging in clouds as they shivered, waiting for the heat to get going. Frost pulled a blanket out of the trunk and Jane draped it over the two of them. She held her breath as Maura snuggled up to her, laying her head on her shoulder as Frost turned on the radio in an attempt to stay awake. 

After a nervous moment, Jane let out a breath and wrapped one arm around the doctor’s shoulders. Despite her complaints of being cold, Maura felt incredibly warm pressed against Jane’s side, her hot breath ghosting across the skin of Jane’s neck. 

After a few long moments, Frost’s eyes glued to the road in an intense effort to stay awake, Jane felt Maura’s soft lips press against her neck. She froze, her eyes wide, sure she’d imagine it. But then she felt Maura’s lips latch onto her, sucking gently, and she felt her heart start to beat faster. She knew her pulse was racing against Maura’s lips, and felt a hand land gently on her thigh. 

"I’m so cold," Maura breathed against her ear, her warm breath tickling the detective, "Warm me up, Jane." 

There was no mistaking the double meaning of Maura’s words, and Jane felt her stomach flutter as a combination of disbelief, desire and nerves shot through her. Keeping one eye on Frost, she turned her head and pressed her lips to Maura’s. 

As soon as their lips touched, Jane’s eyes fluttered closed and she grabbed the back of Maura’s neck and pulled her closer. The sensation of their kiss seemed to spread through her, the culmination of months, years really, if she was being honest, of silent and secret longing. She heard Maura whimper softly under the music and Jane felt herself tumble over some sort of threshold. 

Sliding both hands back under the blanket, she tilted her head and pressed her lips against Maura’s neck as her hands roamed her body, grasping at her waist, sliding into her coat. She heard Maura’s quiet groan and felt arousal pooling between her legs. 

She glanced over Maura’s shoulder to make sure Frost wasn’t looking at them in the rearview mirror. He was clutching the steering wheel like his life depended on it and concentrating on the road, quietly singing along with the music. Jane slid her hand under Maura’s top and cupped her breast, kneading it and drawing another breathy moan from the blonde. She pushed the lacy fabric aside and teased her already erect nipple, feeling Maura squirm on the seat beside her. 

"Jane…" Maura breathed into her ear, her hands clutching her shoulders, "Touch me…"

The words were barely audible above the music but Jane knew she’d be hearing them for weeks. She gently traced a line up Maura’s inner thigh, beginning at her knee and progressing upward, bringing her skirt with her until her fingertips brushed against the damp silk of Maura’s panties. The blonde’s hips bucked and she groaned. 

"Shhh," Jane shushed her, brushing her lips against her ear, "Stay quiet for me." 

She pushed the fabric between Maura’s legs out of the way and ran a fingertip along her slit, gasping when she felt how wet she was. 

"Fuck, Maur…" she murmured. 

"Now you see why it’s so difficult for me to stay quiet," Maura whispered, her statement punctuated with a whimper as Jane found her swollen clit and circled it, moving her finger against it. 

Under the volume of the music, Jane kept her lips near Maura’s ear, her hot breath threading through her blonde hair, “You’re so beautiful, you feel so…” she trailed off. There wasn’t a word for how incredible Maura felt against Jane’s hand. 

"I need you inside me," Maura demanded unabashedly. Jane bit her lip. She had imagined what fucking Maura would be like many times, but she had never pictured Maura being so straightforward. She realized she shouldn’t be surprised, it was just like her. And it was hot. 

She pushed two fingers into the blonde and pressed her lips against hers to swallow the moan that escaped her lips. She curled her fingers inside the blonde, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Maura arched her back, her breasts pressing against Jane’s through the fabric of their shirts and coats and making her moan softly against Maura’s lips. 

Maura’s hips rose off the seat as Jana began to move her fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. Jane looked up in time to see Frost glance back at them in the rearview mirror. Luckily, Maura’s face was buried in Jane’s neck, seemingly asleep, and Jane froze mid-thrust, smiling slightly at Frost’s reflection. Frost returned the smile before turning his tired eyes back to the road. 

Jane could feel Maura’s muscles tensing spastically around her frozen fingers. She resumed her pace and Maura practically sobbed against her neck, her teeth sinking into the skin there to keep herself quiet. Jane’s eyes fluttered closed as pain and pleasure twisted through her, her owns hips bucking slightly. 

Maura shuddered as she came, her breathy moans sounding in Jane’s ear over and over again as she came around her fingers, then came again immediately. Jane thought she might fall over the edge herself just at the feeling of the blonde around her fingers. 

"We’re here," Frost croaked from the driver’s seat, his forehead resting against the wheel. Jane jumped, startled, pulling her fingers out of Maura too quickly. Maura made a strange squeaking sound that caused Frost to turn around with concern. 

"Everything okay back there?" 

Maura straightened her skirt beneath the blanket and cleared her throat. 

"Of course, Detective Frost. You just startled me," she gave him a shaky smile before turning to Jane, "Jane, I think it would be…beneficial if you stayed with me tonight." 

Jane’s eyes widened in understanding, “Oh, right, yeah. Definitely.” 

She could see Frost looking at her, eyes raised, and ignored him as she got out of the car behind Maura. She paused by his open window. 

"Thanks, Frost."

"Yeah no problem," Barry replied, his eyes on Maura as she headed up the driveway, "You sure she’s okay?" 

Jane followed’s Frost’s gaze and had to swallow a laugh as she watched Maura tottering into the house on Jello legs. 

"I think she’s just tired. I’ll get her into bed," Jane answered. 

"Oh, good." Frost pulled out of the driveway.

You have no idea, Jane thought as she watched him go before following Maura into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/36331674157/37-rizzles-request


End file.
